Inner Beast Outer Beauty
by bunji the wolf
Summary: As a child Naruto is kidnap by Laughing Octopus she gives him to Liquid Ocelot so he may use him for his Army in Outer Haven Heaven Naruto/Metal Gear Solid Crossover Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Inner Beast Outer Beauty**

**I don't anyone I wish I own Solid Snake!!**

**Cool Down, Cool Down, Isn't it funny?, So Sad I could die!, SNAKE!!" The Beast talking**

"_**Kid shut up and do it." Tailed Beast talking**_

"_Why do I have the crazy chicks falling in love with me?" Thoughts_

"Metal Gear? What that Uncle Liquid?" Human talking

'This Snake do you read me?' Codec Moment

**Chapter One-Isn't it funny?**

**Somewhere in the forest of Konoha**

Up in the trees a woman wearing a fitted Octocamo suit with tentacle-barren helmet waited in the tree unseen by anyone as she got a called from someone.

'Octopus do you read me did you make it there?' a voice spoke to the her.

'Heehee yes this Octopus what is it can't you see I having fun in the trees heehee.'

'Quit playing around girl do you remember your mission?'

'Hahahha of course to test my abilities and have a little fun with the people in that small village right Boss?'

'Good girl now go and do it if anyone gets in your way kill them!'

'Thank you I kill with such joy hahahahahhaha!'

Laughing Octopus one of the member of the BB aka Beauty and the Beast Unit she jump down from the trees. Making her way to the Village hidden in the leaves while the guards were on post, she made her way by crawling on the way of the giant gate and got inside the village without letting anyone know of her presents.

Night was the best thing to do this training for Octopus she could do it around day but she fled like having fun around nighttime. Wanting to killed the guards and the other but she got order just use this only for her stealth training and nothing more she never get to kill during training but the others do.

But tonight thing would be different hopefully for her and a little boy who fate will change today.

Will sneaking around and messing around with people heads Octopus spot a little boy who was running for his life from a anger group of men. Octopus did nothing but watch the whole event of it watching the little boy get kick beat up and throw down like nothing. Kicking and yelling at him.

When they were done they left the little boy alone he did nothing but seat there in the corner as his eyes were cold as hell it self. They were no light no love no sorrow but only hate and fire Octopus laughed out loud as the little boy heard her. He got up and looked around even though his legs were torn up from running and getting kick.

She appear before him actually above him as she spoke to him **"What a riot heeheee hahaha what worry why didn't you fight back? Why didn't KILL them when you had the chance with their back turn?"**

"Because that me I want to hurt them so bad but apart of me doesn't I'm…I'm scared." The little boy frown but Octopus just laugh at him.

"**My such a weak little boy I could kill you here and now are you afraid of me little boy?"**

"No…I'm not but everyone hate me everyone afraid of me."

"**Afraid of a little puck like you HA!"**

"There something inside me that fear they called it The Beast."

"**Hahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahah!!"**

"What so funny why are you laughing at me!" He yelled Octopus stop laughing and wrap one of her tentacle around the boy body.

"**So young and so foolish I was young like you I was a kid I was afraid too but this the real world so grow up kid!"**

"I'm serious there something bed within me I feel it the beast The Beast within my soul."

"**Hmm a Beast huh? Well I got a Beast too."**

"Really?"

Laughing Octopus nodded **"Yes…I do this Beast I have is this form I have now and I love it heeheee I love to laughing it make me feel so alive to laugh hahahahhahaha laugh with ME!"**

The little boy didn't laugh at all he only frown **"LAUGH WITH ME!" **She roar out loud casing the Village to hear her by mistake she step herself up as she curse.

"**Damn! It your fault I'll take you because of it! Hahahahahahhaha!" **She wrap the little boy to her chest as she hug him and went stealth.

"**Hey brat what your name?" **She whisper to him.

"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki." He whisper as he fled he was being crush by her hug

"**Naruto your coming with me got it you're make a good pet for me and the girls heehee."**

When the guards run the other way Octopus escape the Village with Naruto in her gasp as one of the Anbu saw Laughing Octopus escaping with Naruto in her gasps. He went to inform the Third Hokage about Naruto being kidnap by this unknown guest.

**Third Hokage Office**

"So Naruto was kidnap by this woman?" Sarutobi asked the Bear mask Anbu

"Yes my Lord she escape to far east of the forest but when I follow her she just vanish along with Naruto it was…strange I could still hear her laughing but she wasn't there. I'm sorry I failed you Lord Hokage."

"It not your fault we just let our guard down that is all return to your post I will deal with this myself."

"Yes sir."

**In the Forest**

'This Laughing Octopus heehee training done heehee and I bought an extra something for you Boss.'

'What is it?'

'I think your going to love it another child to play with heehee.'

'I see so you bought a ninja huh well ok bring him back over and out.'

Laughing Octopus looked down at Naruto who was now a sleep in her arms by looking at the boy he appeared to be around the age of eight pretty much around Raging Raven age when her life of hell began.

"**Finally someone to play with this one better laugh with me this time or else hahahahaha!"**

**Unknown Base**

Naruto woke up in a cell room he looked to his left and right and saw two female wearing armor and mask over their face carrying strange weapon he never seen before. One of the female guard saw Naruto was up and spoke to him.

"Hey looks who awake." She spoke to the female on the right.

"Yeah Octopus sure bought a cute little kid."

"Hey what your name?"

"It's…Naruto who are you and what is this place?"

Then the sound of the door opening up the two female quickly went to their post and became silence as a old man wearing a coat he wore orange sunglasses wearing gloves no finger on his hands. He told the two female to leave him and the boy alone so he may speak alone with him.

"So your name is Naruto huh?" The old man spoke to him.

"Y-yeah who are you?"

"Call me Liquid Ocelot and welcome to my home welcome to Outer Haven. You're a lucky boy not too much people the BB like to keep as a pet your one lucky boy indeed but it not their choose for you to stay it is mine!"

"What are you going to do with me?" Naruto laugh a little but his laugh stop real soon.

The old man seat down on a chair he pulled up from nowhere and took out a Cigar and light it as he smoke it and said "Train rise you as my own boy…tell me do you know what a Gun is?"

Naruto shook his head as Liquid Ocelot smiled "Well then I will teach you everything about guns, when I'm not trying you're the BB little toy the girls needs someone to play with while. I'm on busy business don't worry they won't kill you and also the Frog's might need someone to talk with also you understand your reason for me keeping you away boy?"

"I think so…what game do they like to play?"

"Hmm maybe in the few years you can play with the Frog's and the BB but until you reach that age your with me 24/7 got it kid?"

"Y-yes sir Liquid Ocelot."

"Good boy." He pat Naruto on the head like a dog "If you be a good then I'll give you something special for all your trouble ok?" Naruto nodded "Good tomorrow we'll see if your good with a Gun!"

Naruto pulled the cover over his body and thought to himself _"I'm in big trouble I know it!"_

**Next Time-Calling of The Beast Naruto Code Name?**

Naruto is in the hands of Ocelot and his army this is before MGS4, MGS4 will start after Naruto becomes the Firth Member of BB but he doesn't have a beauty the BB for him is Bloody Beast or Born Beast. After a few years of training with Ocelot Naruto is going to be train by one or two of the BB but which BB get our Fox boy as their pet or student?

Raging Raven-Rage and Anger show Naruto what true anger/rage is. **"Give me your anger! Let it boil to the surface. Let your Fury follow freely! C'mon Show me your Rage!!"**

Screaming Mantis-Fear and Terror show Naruto what true terror is **"Let me hear you scream howl roar from the very dept of your soul!!"**

Crying Wolf-Sorrow and sadness show Naruto true guilt is **"Let me hear you CRY! So sad so very very sad so sad I could die!"**

Laughing Octopus-Joy and happiest show Naruto what true joy and enjoyment is **"Laugh…Laugh with me! Laugh yourself to Death!!"**

**Pairing-**

NarutoXHarem or NarutoXHakuXBBHarem

Since each BB got a member of the Cobra unit combine with FOXHOUND Unit and DeadCell members the only member that haven't been taken are. Which Code name suit Naruto better?

The End + The Pain + Gray Fox "Bloody Pain or The End Ninja"-Reason if this happen, Naruto have seen true hate and is always in Pain no matter how happy he is he always in pain almost every moment. He a skilled Ninja knowing almost everything about being a Ninja what is needed and what not to be needed. There is no End to his Pain and suffering of being born. Alone in this world he lives with it everyday unloved and hated. One of the reason why these three together make a Good Boss/Naruto new form.

"Hand to hand combat only a fool trust his life to a weapon!"

Liquid Snake +Gray Fox +The End"Bloody Liquid aka Liquid Fox"-Having a demonic spirit living within your soul, no one loves you learn you have to care only about yourself to lived and stand strong and powerful. The fox give you power shielding you with a liquid form of charka giving you more of a reason to show everyone and everything you are their True End. You are their saver and their destroyer

"I am The End I am here to send you to your ultimate fate."

**PS-**One or two of the BB who will become the owner of Naruto will get her lemon with him the Frog can have a lemon with him too since they an army of Frog's and I think Ocelot might use Naruto for another good reason for the ladies who is his army. Well that is all later everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Inner Beast Outer Beauty**

**I don't anyone**

**Cool Down, Cool Down, Isn't it funny?, So Sad I could die!, SNAKE!!" The Beast talking**

"_**Kid shut up and do it." Tailed Beast talking**_

"_Why do I have the crazy fall in love with me." Thoughts_

"Metal Gear? What that Uncle Liquid?" Human talking

'This Snake do you read me?' Codec Moment

**Chapter Two-Calling of the Beast Naruto new Code Name?**

**Outer Haven-Cell Room**

It been about six years since Naruto was kidnap and now he was enjoying what remain of this new life being train almost every waking moment. With Liquid Ocelot He was learning pretty well knowing what guns to use in battle and what not to use in battle and what type of gun was his style that fits him well.

Naruto weapon of pick he was the double barrier saw off shotgun he liked how it funs and how strong the impact was when he first shot it. But that was just one of them weapons he love to have having small kindles in his heart Ocelot let Naruto have the saw off shotgun.

During the second week of the sixth year Naruto got some newer clothed for him to wear beside wearing his cell clothed. Naruto new clothed he wore was a black pants with dark blue shirt with a black vest that comes with it.

"This is your new combat suit please don't try to torn or destroy ok kid."

"Yes sir so what training there is for me today?"

"Test your skills of a gunfight with me!" Ocelot smiled as Naruto grin back

"What do I get if I win?"

"More guns."

"And if I lose?"

"Then you'll be given your first mission with the Frogs."

"Sound a reward to me?"

"No not to you the Frogs yes now get ready." Ocelot walked inside a large room where there a dark but light same at the same time there was light shining down from the top but the room was light all but the top.

"First one to get shot lose can you out gun me…son?" Ocelot chuckle

Naruto chuckle and reload his shotgun and smirk "Ready when you are Sir?"

Ready!

Set! Naruto and Ocelot took cover over some boxers as the two were fire to shot at each other, both were ready to shot their guns have a good gun fight ready to kill even if it was for testing Naruto gun skills the boy wanted to have some fun.

GO!!

Naruto was the first to fire his gun, when he fire Ocelot said "Heh good but you shot too early boy."

Ocelot shot the his Single Action Army Revolver he aim it at the side wall Naruto was hiding when he fire the bullet bound off Naruto move out from his small hiding spot and was out in the open.

"Quick as ever good."

Naruto shot his shotgun as Ocelot hiding spot but Ocelot fire back at Naruto but he duck and jump from side to side trying not to get hit by any bullets Ocelot fire at him. Naruto heard Ocelot reloaded his gun so he said to his teacher.

"Heh I learn from the best." Naruto smiled as Ocelot came out from his hiding spot as well.

"Now let have a friendly dual shall we?"

"Yeah but I don't think a shotgun is quick enough?" Naruto frown and put away his shotgun as he took out a normal handgun as he smiled "I think a handgun should do it right?"

"Yeah it should now let dual!"

Naruto stare at Ocelot as he stare back at his student in three second the two fire at the same time as the loud of gunfire was heard. Naruto fall down one knee and said "I could never out gun you sensei even if I was better then you heh your still the best."

Blood drip from Naruto side as the gun wound went through his side stomach it took a few seconds for Naruto to heal the wound and got back up on his feet.

"Yes that true but still your gun skills are still a little weak maybe having you train with girl would be a good idea."

"Are you I been hearing from the girl they want to use me for something else beside having me as a training dummy." Naruto frown and looked worry.

"Would like to have Vamp then?" Naruto shook his head real quick "Are you kidding no way keep that Vampire away from me! He still give me creeps

Naruto didn't like Vamp because of three things one Vamp was Bisexual and two he always give Naruto the creeps and three he always leave knife around when they not needed. Naruto found one of Vamp knife in his bedroom one time when Naruto was training with Ocelot even though Vamp was Naruto trainer in knife fights he still get nightmare about Vamp.

"Fine then I was only joking kid." Ocelot laughed

"Yeah right whatever Liquid so when will I get my cool code name then you know I'm stronger then the frogs."

"And yet you still fear the BB and yet your in the ranks to become but you can't because you're a male not female."

"So I can't be a member of the BB then?"

"You still can but you have to have the BB trust and lordly and just because there women doesn't mean you won't win it."

"Yes sir I hear there a good place for me to train."

"Really where is that?"

"In some land called the Land of Waves can I train there since it real close to my home Village Sir?"

"No you may not." Naruto frown and nodded

But Ocelot didn't finish speaking "Unless you take one of the BB."

"Why them?" Naruto smirk

"Don't get smart kid you are their little boy toy remember that if I let you go to this land of waves then well I'm gonna have piss off Beauty and Beast."

"But I only want to train by myself Liquid it won't take long and beside I could take the Jeep and be on my way."

"Fine then but take Vamp with you this should make a perfect knife training for you kid." Naruto wanted to speak back but he only said "Yes Sir."

Naruto left the room unknown by Liquid Ocelot and Naruto the Frogs were listing from above hiding in the darkness once Ocelot left the room went and told the BB this and they got a bit upset about this their little pet wasn't going to play with them it been a long six years and Naruto was in the right age to play with the BB and oh boy did they want to play. Screaming Mantis wanted to toy with Naruto see if he can be control like the others since he was a beast like they were.

And Raging Raven wanted to see Naruto rage, from what Naruto told his story to Ocelot Naruto really does a living Beast living inside his soul. Knowing the Beast was full of anger and rage she wanted to see just how anger can Naruto get?

The same time with Crying Wolf but she wanted to see and feel Naruto sorrow and his sadness his life as a child must so sad to live alone with any mother or father to care for you. Pretty much every member of the Beauty and Beast want a piece of Naruto and his emotions and they want it bad.

"**How much longer!" **Yelled Raging Raven

"**Shut up Raven I know I want it too I want that little pet of our I want him to LAUGH with me badly as you want him to Rage with you ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" **Laughing Octopus laugh

"**He must be so sad to be with VAMP without us so sad so very-very sad." **Crying Wolf cried

"**What Boss doesn't know won't hurt him right girls I want to make Naruto SCREAM for me!" **Screaming Mantis spoke with a anger in her voice.

"Hey we want him too." Spoke one of the Frogs

"**Too bad you have to wait we go first!" **Octopus giggle

"Well you know the Frogs are Naruto bodyguard when he leaves with Vamp." The second Frog said with a giggle as she and the other Frogs left the room.

"**RAGHHHHHHH! No He mine I want to feel Naruto RAGE!!"**

"**No I want to hear him Scream!!"**

"**Um girls." **Crying Wolf tried to get the two BB to calm down

"**WHAT!" **The two yelled

When the BB looked at the door it was Naruto who had his equipment as he sweat drop really bad.

"**Look girls it our little Play!" **Octopus wrap her arms around Naruto giving him one big tight hug.

"I didn't know you care so much about me!" He spoke while trying to breath.

"**Laugh Boy laugh." **Naruto started to laugh for no reason this was the first time he was alone with the BB and it was pretty scary to have four women in armor ready to jump him at any moment.

"Um girls I just came here to said don't worry I'll be back real soon I promise so you guys don't need to follow me ok Vamp going to keep an eye on me ok girls so bye." Naruto suddenly proof in smoke as the girls scream out loud.

"**A CLONE!! NARUTO!!"**

**In a Forest far away from Outer Haven **

"Drive Vamp drive!" Naruto yelled as he just gain the information from his shadow clone knowing four very beautiful women are very upset right now.

"Calm down little boy they won't kill you."

"Are you crazy didn't you just hear those screams!"

"I been with the BB before you kid so it no different." Vamp drove the Jeep as a slow speed with a smile on his face.

Vamp looked up at the mirror of the jeep and saw the Frogs were following them at a very quick speed by using the Tree and their jumping skills. Giving them the title "The Frogs"

"So why did you pick this Village what so special about it?"

"I don't know I just wanted some flesh air for once I was kidnap for six year I don't know what happen out here in the world so, I use my compete and check up on my Village and well I found this place nothing much goes on here yeah it a perfect place for knife training." Naruto laugh as Vamp chuckle.

"Who knows I might just find someone who can kill me thanks to you."

"You really death that badly huh Vamp?"

"Oh yes."

"_Yep I'm getting that creepy feeling again." _Naruto thought to himself

"Naruto have you be given your code name yet by Liquid Ocelot?" Naruto shook his head.

"No I haven't he only said to me once a code is a name you pick for your self the code name show who you are and what you are and I haven't found what or who I am yet."

"Your Naruto Uzumaki but what you are that is the question right?" Naruto nodded as Vamp did one of his creepy laughs that give Naruto the creeps.

"Why do you have to laugh like that?"

"Why do you eat only Ramen?"

"…Point taken Vamp."

"You know the history of the BB Naruto?"

"Yes I do Liquid told me man and I thought my life was hell I mean I didn't Octopus life was a true living hell, in order to live she had to kill the people she love and care about." Naruto frown "And Raven, Wolf and Mantis their lives were far mess up to mines, to them my life seem like nothing."

"This is War Naruto everyone life is their own living Hell."

"Yeah I know but just no human should live through that ever again." Naruto got anger as vamp smiled

"Do I smell rage coming from you hmm yes I do."

"Vamp you better not pull anything funny I'm not bi man love women…those who are crazy and that are after me though I would love to ask one of the BB out on a date but that really hard since their BEAST!"

"Oh like you haven't got a Beast Naruto come on everyone has a little beast in them it what make us who we are Naruto the Beast is only a part of us it what make us feel alive on the battlefield." Vamp was right and Naruto know it as he chuckle.

"Ahh we are here." Vamp stop the Jeep at a cliff the two got out from the Jeep and looked down from a Hill to see the small little Village hidden in the mist.

"Nice place to live." Naruto added

"Indeed but that none of our business we came here to train and that we shall do." Vamp crack his neck as he pull out his Dagger as Naruto did the same.

**Elsewhere in the sky's**

"**RAGE!! WHERE IS HE!" **Raging Raven roar out loud in the sky as she fly in the sky.

"**Calm down Raven I'm sure he here with that VAMP Grrrrr." **Screaming Mantis said while floating in the sky's with Raging Raven.

"**Why didn't Liquid let him be alone with us he belong to US!"**

"**Maybe he Fear maybe his mind scream with worry about us having fun with out Naruto and I want to make him Scream!" **Then suddenly Mantis spoke in a calm voice "We should head** back **this would be a **waste **of time Raven."

"**What wrong with Mantis don't you care about Naruto he belong to us I just can't take it anymore I want to feel it I WANT TO FEEL HIS RAGE I WANT HIM TO RAGE WITH ME!!" **Raven flew fly using the extra booster on her jets leaving a strange Screaming Mantis alone in the air.

"We should go back home there nothing here." The calm voice spoke

"**No I want him I want to make him Scream I want to hear him Scream I want to him scream Howl Roar!! I want it now!!" **The Beast spoke

"No we go home now!!" The calm voice was too strong for the Beast so the Beast only said.

"**Damn…you win for now but Naruto I will make you Scream like a little pig."**

Screaming Mantis fly back home anger and sad the voice in her head was too strong for her to control, but for now she only hope the girls won't get her Naruto she want him to scream and she wanted to be the first one to do it.

**With Naruto and Vamp**

"Hey Vamp I finally know my name." Naruto spoke he had his knife fight with Vamp

"What is then boy?" Vamp kicked Naruto and stab Naruto in the neck as blood on Vamp face and on Naruto as well. Vamp took his knife out from Naruto neck as his wound healed.

"As much I love the color of blood since I'm going to be and starting acting the BB leader I think the name Liquid Fox Boss Beast of the Beauty and the Beast what do you think of the name?" He stab Vamp in the chest and cut him good as blood drip from his knife.

"Not bad not bad at all boy but if your going to be the Boss Beast then you must control the Beast from within can you control the Beast within those women?"

"Control them…I guess so…the Beast within us all after all we are all Beast by nature right?" Naruto laughed as Vamp laugh with him.

The two soon stop when Vamp heard the noise of someone hiding behind a tree he toss his knife at the tree as a girl about twice Naruto age appear behind the tree. The girl had long black hair her eyes were brown as she wore pink clothed. Vamp smiled and said "Look at we got here Naruto what is a little lady doing here in this forest?"

"Gathering Herb." She spoke with a little fear in her voice as she a bit afraid of Vamp appears but not Naruto as he looked normal like her.

"Hey Vamp let her alone your giving her the creeps like you are with me man." Naruto yelled but Vamp only smirk at Naruto and did a high jump in the trees.

"I'm doing to leave you too alone for awhile Naruto I'm be taking a nap somewhere else." He jump from tree to tree as the Frogs who were hiding behind the Jeep peek and looked at the girl who Naruto was talking with and got a bit upset. That he was talking with her and not them.

"Hi name Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you sorry about that don't worry about Vamp he loves to creep people out believe me I know it."

"I see thank you my name Haku." She smiled at him as Naruto smiled

As the four Frog who was hiding behind the Jeep all had the same thoughts _"HE SMILED HE SMILED!!"_

"What bring you here Naruto?" Haku asked him

"Well just here for my knife training nothing less I see your gathering Herb for someone?" Haku nodded

"Yes I am for my father."

"He is sick?"

"No he got wounded on one of his mission he got too full of himself and got hurt." Haku giggle as Naruto thought _"Man this chick is fine."_

"Well I better get going then Naruto." Haku was about to leave but Naruto grab her by the arm she gasp as she fled her lips touch Naruto lips. As the two had their first kiss.

"_HE…HE…HE KISS HER WHY HER WHY HER!!" _The Four Frogs thought at the same time.

Haku ran off after she broke the kiss leaving Naruto smiling but he soon stop smiling and smirk.

"I know you girls been watching me don't worry it was just a friendly kiss clam down ok Ocelot said I belong to you girls and well yeah."

"Your lucky the BB didn't saw that." One of the Frogs spoke as Naruto sweat drop

"Yeah your right they would get even more piss off…oh well I should get some sleep would you girl mind if you keep watch for me…while I sleep…ZZzzzz." Naruto fall asleep on a Tree as the four Frogs sweatdrop and said at the same time.

"And he our toy and yet he ordered us around!"

**Next Time-Rage in Wave**

**Well hope you enjoy this chapter everyone more will come real soon, now Naruto now got Haku will fall in love with him in the next chapter but also he got the four Frogs who want him badly as much as the three BB does Raging Raven, Crying Wolf and Laughing Octopus since Screaming Mantis had to go home.**

**The Four Frogs who are Naruto body guards name are Ami, Sue, Crystal and Eve. And next chapter there will be a lemon but that a surprise if the BB get Naruto or the Frogs or does Haku have a piece of Naruto all will be clear on chapter Three. Later everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Inner Beast and Outer Beauty**_

**Don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid**

"They're Beauty and the Beast.  
They weren't even soldiers to begin with, you know. More like...victims of war. They suffered shell shock on the battlefield. Post traumatic. It damaged there minds pretty much beyond repair. So the only way they could coop with the reality of battle, was to become war machines themselves. The remnants of their human side are buried deep within. The Beast? That's what you see on the outside...

"...War transforms us, Snake. Into Beasts."

**Chapter Three-Rage in waves.**

Minato Namikaze the soon to be father of Naruto Uzumaki was having a very busy day, after having meetings with Danzo and the two elders. Writing down agreements on the papers which tried to make his hands bleed from all the writing. Minato was busy very busy he couldn't take a break to see his beloved lover Kushina Uzumaki at all, how he dream to spend at less a day with her at best however, all that wasn't happening whatsoever.

'_You got to be kidding me when is this nightmare going to end if I see another crap load of paper I'm gonna go nuts!' _Minato thought to himself as he just finishes signing fifty papers. Then an Anbu walked inside the room with more paper then one can count.

"Damn it!" Minato cursed

But suddenly the door of Minato's office open as a small boy with long blonde hair with light blue eyes walked inside the room wearing a red T-shirt with brown pants carrying a small blue box. The boy look at Minato as Minato suddenly smirked at the young four year old boy.

"What brings you here?" Minato asked the little boy.

"Kaa-san is having the baby." The boy said with a very calm looked on his face.

"What? She having the baby NOW?! Minato yelled at the young boy.

The young boy nodded "Yeah about ten minutes ago, she was rush to the Hospital."

"Oh crap!" Minato grabbed the young boy and run of his office quickly rushing off to the hospital.

**Konoha Hospital:**

Minato rush into Kushina's room where she'll be staying at, Minato made it in time as Kushina had a very angry glade on her face as she yelled at Minato for being late "Your late idiot!" Kushina yelled.

"Sorry Danzo was killing me with the oversize paper work." Minato told Kushina.

But suddenly Kakashi Hatake rushed inside the room and spoke to the two "Lord Hokage you are need right away." Minato turn and look at Kakashi "Not right now Kushina is having our child." Minato told Kakashi.

"But lord Hokage it very importation." Kakashi said

"Alright spit it out what is it?" Minato asked

"The Kyuubi the nine tailed fox is on it way to Konoha right now!" Kakashi yelled

"Oh come on first the paper work now THIS!" Minato slap himself in the face. "Alright I'll be there shortly." Minato sighed he really didn't want to missed out seeing Naruto being born into this world, but if the Kyuubi comes here then that would be a different story.

"Minato-kun please don't go I need you." Kushina begged Minato not to leave her alone.

"Kushina I promise I'll return I promise." Minato kissed Kushina on the lips and quickly rush out of the hospital leaving Konoha.

But then Kushina saw the young four year old boy walked into the room, which made Kushina smile she was glade to have him joining her not leaving her alone.

"Kaa-san where's father?" The boy asked

"He's gone to do his duty like always…does Deidara-kun." Kushina said looking out the window of her hospital room. As young four year old Deidara Uzumaki let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes "That's father. So Kaa-san when will my little brother be born?" Deidara asked Kushina.

"Soon…Deidara-kun very soon," Kushina said as her stomach was in pain.

'_I hope he got the letter.' _Kushina thought to herself as she was ready to have her baby now.

**Elsewhere:**

"Are you Kisame Hoshigaki?" asked a leaf messages ninja who was sent by the Hokage

"Yeah I am what do you want?" Kisame asked as he draws his shark skin sword ready to cut the ninja in two.

"I am just a messenger here to give this letter, lady Kushina ask of you." The leaf ninja spoke

Kisame took the letter and open it as the leaf ninja disappear leaving the demons shark to read his letter.

_Dear Kisame_

_It's been ten long years since we last met. I'm now living my days in Konoha with my dear Husband Minato Namikaze. I'm having a baby boy real soon and I wish to see you again before my little boy is born making you a uncle now..Brother._

_Please come as soon as you can_

_Love Kushina Uzumaki_

"My, my, my I'm now an uncle now huh?" Kisame laughed even though he now an S-rank rouge ninja. Kisame wasn't all bad he just loved to fight a lot.

Kisame sigh he was silence for a moment Kisame jump on the river and rush through the water like a speeding bullet. Taking a short cut to Konoha he was hoping he would see Kushina new born son see if he was tough like his mother or not?

**Back at Konoha:**

'_Why did it have to be the nine tailed fox?' _Minato thought to himself.

"**Kyuubi huh? Minato this is going to be a difficult blast." **Gamabunta said

"Yeah I know out of all the tailed beasts Kyuubi is the most difficult, man this is going to be a pain in the ass." Minato sighed

Then from out from above of nowhere, Kisame leap from the air and swing down his shark skin Samehada (Shark skin) Kisame cut off Kyuubi's first three tails using Samehada as a surprise attack.

Kyuubi roared in pain having three out of nine of its tails being cut off, but thankful to Kyuubi's abilities Kyuubi regrew it missing three tails and swing them at Kisame.

Kisame lucky jump on Kyuubi's tail running on it back and slap it aside it head using Samehada.

"Hey fox your fighting me now." Kisame cut off Kyuubi's left and right ears off, Kyuubi shook it head and regrew its ears as Kisame landed on the ground smiling with joy. Who would have thought by coming here he would be fighting Kyuubi one of the nine beasts of legend.

Minato was surprise to see a single man like Kisame was taking on Kyuubi single handily. But Minato remember Kushina speaking of one of her old friends being super strong to take on even a tailed beast alone.

"That must be Kisame." Minato spoke _'Wild and strong as hell yup that's what Kushina said.'_

Kisame turn and look up at Minato and yelled "Hey you fighting or what?"

"Was but it look like you got everything under control." Minato smirk at Kisame as the demon shark man, high jump on to Gamabunta's back and joined Minato.

"You must be Kisame then." Minato said

"And you must be Minato that Kushina wrote about." Kisame grin

"Kushina ask you to come here then?" Kisame nod

"Yeah I am doing my little sister a favor I wanted to see what the little brat like." Kisame laugh.

"Well you'll see him after we deal with out big friend here." Looked at the Kyuubi whom gave both Minato and Kisame a very angry glade as it roared at them sending a powerful shockwave that shook the earth.

"So what's your plan no point cutting this beast to pieces, it just keep on healing." Kisame said with a friendly smirk.

'_There's a way but Kushina gonna kick my ass if I do this.'_ Minato thought

Then suddenly a Jounin appeared behind the two and spoke "Lord Hokage please uses me." The Jounin said.

"Juno." Minato said

Juno a Konoha resident a good friend of Minato and Kushina, a lordly friend who give his life for his family and friends Juno eyes were dark green his hair short black colored. Brown skinned he was about 23 he was his son is his only family in Konoha.

"Lord Hokage I know what you are doing please use me." Juno said as he bowed to Minato.

"But Juno what about your son?" Minato asked

Juno smirk "He's only two years ago yet he acts older then he should. He will be fine I trust you will look after him Minato."

"Of course thank you Juno." Minato smile at his good friend.

That day on October tenth in Konoha Naruto Uzumaki was born that day along with the Kyuubi's defeat peace and life in Konoha was return as morning raised that day. That morning Deidara was staring at Kushina as within her arms was a new life born into this world.

"Deidara this is your little brother say hi to Naruto Uzumaki." Kushina smiled as the new born Uzumaki let out a small yawn he open his crystal blue eyes slowly his very first sight was the faces of his family, Minato his father Kushina his mother and Deidara his big brother.

"Minato where Juno he said he was gonna to bring his son here to meet Naruto-kun." Kushina said

"Juno…dead he gave his life to protect this village and everyone within it. He asks us to take care of his son." Minato told Kushina as the red hair mother only smile "You're going to have a big family Naruto-kun."

"So that's the little Uzumaki huh?" Kisame said walking into the room he peek over to see Naruto.

Naruto saw Kisame and gave the shark man a odd look on his face but then Kisame grin at Naruto showing the new born his shark teeth which case Naruto to cried.

Deidara glade at Kisame "Alright Jaws out of the room your scaring my little brother." Deidara told Kisame as the shark man stop grinning and frowned "Usual my smiles works on children?"

"Yeah where you're from Jaws," Deidara said

"Well I better be going an S-rank ninja like me isn't welcome here." Kisame said

"Kisame don't go yet you came so far." Kushina said

"I only came here for two reasons, one: To see your son and two see the guy that knot up my sister." Kisame said with a normal stare.

"How are the others Kisame?" Kushina asked

"I hadn't seen them in ten years sister, you being a member of the seven swordsmen unlike the other you found peace in your life Kushina-chan. Farewell we'll meet again one day." Kisame left the hospital through the window jumping from rooftop to rooftop then into the forest in Godspeed.

The events of tonight ended well but with a price both Kushina and Minato were alive to see their son Naruto Uzumaki be born into this world.

As the years come more and more challenges awaits for them.

**But however that was a just a dream not real, a dream Naruto would dream and dream forever and ever.**

**Waves Hill's:**

Naruto woken from his dream his eyes malice red the dream of the dream he wish he have so long ago.

His pain was greater then any enemy he has even faces, his suffering would never end the pain in his heart the pain of not having a family, being an outcast a freak a monster. Cursed to go on like this forever however, Naruto wasn't alone he had four beautiful yet crazy women on his side he know their have feeling for him.

Naruto has been beaten, call a monster, nearly killed twice during his childhood his heart and soul wasn't pure for what they did to him as a child.

_'I am Naruto Uzumaki I am Beast of Beasts I am the King of beasts.'_ Naruto spoke in his mind his eyes slowly changed back to crystal blue he was calm now for how long he wasn't sure.

But then in the skies he heard her cried he heard Raven's cried of anger searching for her beloved King.

Naruto thought to himself '_I'm not a child anymore they need me I am their King and they are my Queens.'_

**Next Time-Rage in waves part 2**

**Raging Raven-"Give me your anger Snake! Let it boil to the surface. Let your Fury follow freely! C'mon Show me your RAGE!!!!"**

Raging Beauty- "You bastard...I'll never forgive you...NEVER! I can feel the angry building up inside me eating away at me...No! I'll never forgive myself...I don't want to be angry....I don't need anger...I'm not angry...I'M SCARED!!!! Come...Let your anger flow."

Background-Raging Raven was born in Aceh, a territory of Indonesia, a place that had already seen years of war prior to her birth. She was captured by soldiers as a young child and was kept in a cage along with many other captured children. The soldiers, mad with the rage of war they've experienced over the years, would beat the children daily, Raven included. The captive children tried to hold on to hope and attempted to cheer each other up by reassuring one another that help would eventually come, all the while barely clinging to life by eating what little scraps of food there were, but this only angered the soldiers, calling them parasites and "shit-eating ravens" and beating them harder. Eventually, the soldiers suddenly left for unknown reasons, leaving the surviving, weak and helpless children to get eaten alive by the birds that inhabited the countryside.

The ravens picked apart the children one at a time but when they came for her, instead they somehow managed to cut her bonds and she was freed. In that moment, she was filled with an uncontrollable rage that smothered her soul. She tore apart the ravens and then pursued the soldiers. When she caught up with them, she waited until nightfall and killed all the soldiers and civilians that they had captured, all the while screaming and cawing. To her, there was no difference.

Eventually, years later, she was recruited to The Beauty and The Beast Unit by Liquid Ocelot, fitting her with her flight suit and a MGL-140 grenade launcher. Ocelot told Raven that killing Solid Snake in battle would allow her to finally make peace with herself and rid herself of all of her inner hatred and rage, and thus Raven was dead-set on destroying Snake.

**Screaming Mantis-"Let me hear you scream, Howl! Roar! From the very dept of your soul!!"**

Screaming Beauty- "I hear them in my head...THE SCREAMS! Make them stop I don't want to hear them anymore! Let me out of here I can't breathe! Get out of my body...forgive me...SET ME FREE!!!"

Background-Screaming Mantis was born in a war torn village in South America. When she was just a child, her village was attacked and eventually burned to the ground. Hunted by enemy death squads, she was separated from her family. She took haven inside the basement of a building, which she would soon discover was actually a makeshift torture chamber. However, given the constant military presence outside in the village, she wasn't able to leave the corpse-littered room, and to make things worse, she was eventually locked into the basement. The constant screams of tortured villagers haunted her every day and night. After weeks locked in the cellar, keeping herself hydrated by drinking the dirty, bloody water that had pooled up on the floor, she began to hallucinate. She saw a single black praying mantis, who would teach her how to block her ears from the screams. She learned from the mantis that to survive, she would have to eat the corpses that littered the floor, however she only ate the male corpses, much like the female mantis devours her mates. The starvation and dehydration had done irreparable damage to her mind. She survived for several weeks before eventually escaping.

Later, forces led by Liquid Ocelot somehow acquired the body of the young girl. They subjected her to gene therapy and drug induced nanotherapy, building up her psyche for their ultimate plan. Eventually, Mantis' psyche was torn out of her own mind, and was replaced with what remained of Psycho Mantis, the psychological warfare specialist of the FOXHOUND unit that Solid Snake fought during the Shadow Moses Incident. Liquid placed Mantis in charge of The Beauty and The Beast Unit, using his brainwashing techniques to further drive the unit's goal to utterly destroy Snake.

"Screaming Mantis was just another puppet."

**Crying Wolf-"Let me hear you CRY! So sad so very very sad so sad I could die!"**

Crying Beauty-"Cry if you want too. Cry if you need too I will be there to listen."

Background-Crying Wolf was born in Africa, a chaotic war zone at the time due to the belief of ethnic cleansing. Soon enough the conflict reached her village, with the rival faction slaughtering her parents and siblings, leaving her a refugee. Before leaving her village, she decided to bring along her only surviving relative, her baby brother. One day, they came across an enemy unit, forcing them to hide in an abandoned shack. Unfortunately, Wolf's baby brother started to cry. Knowing they would die if his cries were heard by the soldiers, she wrapped her hand as tight as she could around his mouth. It was only after the soldiers left that she came to senses and noticed her brother was no longer crying. Taking her hand off, she saw that he had stopped breathing. Wolf had accidentally smothered her own baby brother, her last surviving relative. Horrified, she traveled through the thick of battle carrying her dead brother in her arms. Shortly after, she began to have visions of a wolf walking beside her. Every night, he would cry and howl just like her brother did.

Eventually, she reached a government-run refugee camp, still holding the now-rotted corpse of her brother. The camp was crowded with refugees like herself, and little children like her brother. The cries of the little children tormented her day and night and she soon envisioned the wolf answering her sorrowful screams and watched as he made his way around camp to silence the children forever. She had tried to stop the wolf but she was powerless to do so. This was, in reality, a hallicination created by her damaged mind. In reality, there was no wolf, she was murdering the children herself. By the eve of the enemy raid, she had killed all of the children. However, she never could come to cope with the truth, always believing that the wolf had killed them, not her.

Some time later, she was recruited by Liquid Ocelot into The Beauty and The Beast Unit, where she was given a massive power suit in the form of a wolf, as well as an enormous railgun that she could use to destroy anything in her path. While inside of her suit, Wolf was nearly invincible, only revealing herself to snipe using her railgun. Liquid told her that destroying Solid Snake would finally silence her inner demons, and placed her in charge of the Werewolf PMC.

**Laughing Octopus-"Laugh…Laugh with me! Laugh yourself to Death!!"**

Laughing Beauty- "I shouldn't be laughing. I'm scared I'm really scared. I'm sorry, I'm sorry so sorry I laughed I promise I won't laugh anymore. I can't. I don't want to."

Background-The girl who became Laughing Octopus was born in a small seaside Scandinavian town known as the Devil's Village. The primary meat consumed in this village was octopus. An anonymous cult nursed a deep hatred for the village, presumably for it's unusual cuisine. When Laughing Octopus was a young woman, the cult accumulated enough heavy weaponry to launch a deadly overnight assault against the town. The conflict concluded when the cult rounded up the survivors and executed them one by one. However, instead of executing Laughing Octopus (whom they referred to as "the Devil's Child"), they forced her to participate in the torture of her family and friends. Fearing for her own life, she did as her captors bade her and massacred her entire family, laughing hysterically all the while. Eventually, she began to hallucinate that the blood on her hands turned from red to black, resembling the ink of the octopus which they had loved so.

The incident left her emotionally-scarred and prone to fits of laughter, especially during combat. Eventually, she was recruited into the Beauty and the Beast Unit. Liquid Ocelot apparently informed her that killing Solid Snake would cleanse her of pain and sorrow. She was fitted with an Octocamo suit developed by DARPA and a tentacle-bearing helmet and took up the name "Laughing Octopus".

**Why Naruto and Gaara understand the B&B's and everyone else.**

**Naruto-**Son of the Fourth Hokage who wish for his son to be look upon as a hero however, that never did happen Naruto was treated bad and with disrespect. Hidden from the true with reason or not, not knowing did this mother or father loved him or not. Naruto think his mother and father never care for him, finding out Kyuubi inside him made it even worst his fate forever to be a host a puppet to Kyuubi.

Naruto you can understand his background simple it sad and hurts to live that childhood living on your own people look down on you calling you a freak or monster no friends to begin with.

**Gaara-**Like Naruto his father is the leader of the village and he too was fourth in line being leader. But unlike Minato who care and loved his son, Gaara's family wasn't a really good one, he took the life of woman who brought him to this world. He was droven into madness at a very young age no friends no love no sign of being a human. Unlike Gaara, Naruto was never betray by someone who Gaara looks up too his uncle betray him told him he never loved him only wanted revenge for Gaara killing his sister Gaara's mother.

But somehow after being defeated in battle Gaara regain what has been lost all thanks to Naruto, Gaara become human once more.

**Pairing-**

NarutoXHakuXB&B's Harem

GaaraX?

Give Gaara him a Harem of the girls in Naruto as Naruto has the B&B's, if so then Gaara will be there little brother they loved to toy with just for the hell of it. And I mean normal stuff big sister do to their little brother nothing evil or psycho.

Gaara's naruto Harem will be-Hinata, Ino and maybe Tayuya or Kin or Isaribi or Sakura or maybe an OC for Gaara.

**Later everyone**


	4. Chapter 4

"They're Beauty and the Beast.  
They weren't even soldiers to begin with, you know. More like...victims of war. They suffered shell shock on the battlefield. Post traumatic. It damaged there minds pretty much beyond repair. So the only way they could coop with the reality of battle, was to become war machines themselves. The remnants of their human side are buried deep within. The Beast? That's what you see on the outside...

...War transforms us, Snake. Into Beasts."

**Chapter Four-Rage in waves part 2**

'_I wonder how long she will notice me before she come flying at me out of dumb luck.' _Naruto thought as he looks up to see Raging Raven flying in circles above him about 20 feet in the air. Naruto grabbed a small rock and toss it the rock nib the back of Raven's head.

"**WHO THREW THAT!"**

"Hey Rave down here!" Naruto yelled at his raging beauty.

"**NARUTO!" **Raging Raven driven down to the ground and stop in the nick of time.

"Hey Rave not surprise to see you girls following me where are the others where Wolf and Octopus?" Naruto looked around on the ground floor, staying behind a tree before he felt a pair of arms grabbing him wrapping around his chest.

"**We have been here the whole time." **Laughing Octopus said while laughing.

"How long?"

"**Long enough to watch you sleep like a little baby he-he-he." **

"Oh great now you're watching me sleep now I feel even more stalked then before." Naruto said while sweat drop about the very thought of the girls watching him sleep.

"**Wolf should be here soon and where Mantis thought she would be the first to find you?" **Octopus spoke while Raven growl in anger seeing Octopus was touching Naruto's cheeks.

"**She went back…and who said you can touch my Naruto!!!" **Raven yelled

"**You're Naruto? Your sadly mistake bird brain he's mine Ha-ha-ha-ha!!" **Octopus held Naruto tight and close to her breasts while she was hugging him to death.

"Girls, girls don't fight one another your friends remember." Naruto broke the two up after breaking free of Octopus's gasps.

"**Yes. Naruto," **They both said

"Now where the hell is Vamp?" Naruto looked around the forest not see a single of that vampire anywhere.

"**Maybe playing hided and seek with someone else?" **Octopus joked while she laughed.

"Hate to see that." Naruto sweat dropped with a chuckle follow after.

"**Why worry about that freak. Why don't we have some fun Naruto?" **Octopus spoke while rubbing her fingers in his hair making him blushes of embarrassment of having two crazy women being his girlfriends. They loved him dearly but they can go off the deep end very quick.

"Ok beside I'm hungry let see what this place oh and girls please I beg of you please don't case any trouble here okay? I remember the last place you girls had your fun you turned that place into a warzone." Naruto sigh "The Land of Grass I really hope they forgot about you girls."

"**Wasn't my fault it was Raven and her damn birds." **Octopus blamed Raven.

"**No it was not it was you bitch! It was YOU! Oh look let make everyone here LAUGH!" **Raven yelled

"**At least I'm not mood swinging of anger all the fucking time!" **

"**YOU BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!"**

Naruto had already left the area before things got ugly before the two beast beauties behind.

Naruto enter the small town of waves, during the market he barely found anything worth it to eat at all. This place was poor on food which displease Naruto very well _'There must be food somewhere in this place. I'm not going back to the base without any food I know there food at the base but why go all the way just for that.'_

"Sorry pal the market closed." Said an old man

"Why is this place so low on food?"

"Because a thug name Gato he rule this parks. But there's a man name Tazuna who trying to build a bridge that will help him reach to the other side. There shipment will come a lot faster then by sea." The old told Naruto.

"Tazuna where does he live then I might pay a small visit there?" Naruto asked

"Sure you look a good bodyguard. For someone your age I believe you can help us all."

**Tazuna's house:**

Naruto knot on the door as an old man wearing glasses stood in face of Naruto.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" The old man asked

"You must be Tazuna I hear you have trouble with a man name Gato." Naruto smirk

"Yeah he has been trouble in this village for a long time. What do you want?" Tazuna asked Naruto.

"I like to take care of him." Naruto said with a normal smile on his face.

"A punk kid like you can handle Gato and his men?" Tazuna laugh.

"Yes. May not look like it but I am a ninja and I am a Soldier well trained too." Tazuna stop laughing he stared at Naruto with a small glared "You think can finish Gato and his men off huh? You got balls kid I'll give you that Gato got a whole damn army on his side. Along with two assassins from our very own village working for him it's no walk in the park kid."

"I deal with worst enemies then that." Naruto said with a small laugh.

"Oh well like what?" Tazuna asked Naruto.

"Try living with four beautiful women you has ever seen in your life. But one problem all four of has heavy and I mean HEAVY mood swings Happy, Sorrow, Anger and Fear." Tazuna sweat drop just thinking about that.

"I see what you mean. So you're an assassin as well huh well I don't have much money." Naruto put his right hand to Tazuna face "I don't care about the money only thing I care is having my stomach filled and helping those in need. Unlike my four beauties I'm not crazy or having any mood swings."

"So you're the alpha of the group then? Very well I'll have my daughter Tsunami fixes you something." But then a large human howl was hearing very close by Naruto sweat dropped.

"One moment I'll be there Tazuna and if you have any Ramen I would love to have some." Naruto smile he left the area into the forest to find Crying Wolf.

"Wolf oh Wolf come on out girl I know what you want I got a nice doggy treat I know you're out here." Naruto said looking around in the bushes.

Naruto bump his head while raised his head upward "Ouch shit my head." Naruto rubbed his head looking up at see Crying Wolf staring at him in her armor beast form.

"**Naruto why did you leave us and went to have fun with Vamp?" **Wolf sounded sad and was ready to cried

"Now Wolf don't cry I hate to see you cry. Where are the others?" He asked his Beast beauty.

"**Raven and Octopus are still fighting at the hills. Don't know where Mantis when."**

"Alright stay here girl I'm going to help this village."

"**Promise not to leave us again?" **Wolf asked

"Yes. You are my favorite be a good girl and I might give you a good wolf treat." Naruto wink at Crying Wolf while Wolf inside her armor was blushing while she smiled.

Crying Wolf slowly went back into the bushes doing as her King told her too.

**After a good meal:**

"Yeah I'll do it then, Gato and his men are good as dead. You, Tsunami and Inari won't have to worry anymore, me and the girls got this cover. I'm the newest member of the B&B's Corps since I am the only male in the division I am the Alpha-male." Naruto explain to Tazuna.

"So you were trained by the military from another land no wonder your not afraid facing Gato like the others." Tazuna smirked at Naruto while Naruto was enjoying his meal that was made Tsunami Tazuna's only daughter.

"Yeah I have seen the world and the world is big my friend. This Gato guy is only just a fly to the real thugs of this world. First things first do you know where's Gato usual hides or hangout if it somewhere no where near the village. I could have Raven drop the bomb on him and boom no more Gato. I could kill him myself to tell you the true, but it wouldn't feel right to kill some lame ass thug good for nothing."

"Well that's the thing the people of waves don't know where, Gato hiding. He usual show up whenever there is problem being case by the people of waves." Tazuna explained to Naruto.

"Hmm." Naruto was thinking of a wave to dispose of Gato and have the people of waves be free. And since is still training with Vamp was nowhere to be found meaning Naruto could have his fun.

"So what's your plan kid?" Tazuna asked Naruto.

Naruto chuckle with a smirked "Draw him out I know you spoke of the unfinished bridge yes? Use that as bait to draw the little sucker out and bang Wolf can have a clear shot at him. But you spoke of two assassins from your own village right? Well let me deal with them you know where at least where they hide out?"

"I do." said a creepy cold voice.

Naruto and Tazuna looked around for the owner of the voice then Naruto looked up to see Vamp above walking on the ceiling of Tazuna's house.

"VAMP! Where the hell you've been?" Naruto yelled

Vamp chuckle "Oh just looking around this wonderful land. I so happen to find where Gato's assassins lived."

"Are they strong?" Naruto asked

Vamp chuckle "One looks like a tasty meal the other looks weak but also very yummy around the neck." Vamp licked his lips.

"Vamp if you're going be creepy me out again then shut up." Vamp laughed

"The girls will rip those two into pieces they can have Gato but let me have one, Naruto." Vamp lick his lips again.

"Oh God a Bi-sexual vampire and his meal pick, oh god my luck sucks! Alright Vamp you…can have one of the assassins."

"We shall dance with blades tonight." Vamp laughed "Oh one more thing." Vamp added.

"Huh?" Vamp walked outside of Tazuna's house and looked at a tall tree.

Naruto went outside and looked up the tree to see Haku again however she was a bit tie up at the moment. Being tie up and hang from a tree around her hips and arms.

"Um Hi there nice to see you again." Haku said as everyone but Vamp sweat dropped.

"She told you didn't she?" Naruto asked Vamp.

"Oh I made her talk using a knife it make it quicker for her to talk. She's a ninja like you but not so strong she couldn't kill me."

"No one can." Naruto added.

"Oh but I do believe I can died. With the right choice He-he-he-he." Vamp chuckle.

"You can eat Gato for all I care." Naruto sweat dropped he cut the rope and free Haku.

"Naruto let's take her with us. I believe the girls would love to have a new friend." Vamp grin at Haku.

"The Frogs or The Beasts?" Naruto asked

"Why not both?" Vamp asked then turned to Haku "Are you bi-sexual?" Haku face turn cherry red for a moment.

_'The quicker we killed Gato the faster I can go home. Let's get this show on the road already.'_

**Next Time-Rage in waves part 3**

**Hey everyone this is Bunji just returned from my one week break, hope you enjoy this short but good chapter, I'm gonna plan updating five to six stories then doing it Random, next time I update a story I will tell you the six or five stories I will keep on update until I change to the next other five or six to be updated Later everyone. I will add one more new story and that will be it, I'm on zero throughts of making new stories all but this special one.**

**A Naruto/Tenchu crossover I believe that hasn't been done well that is all everyone later and have a good week.**


End file.
